paradox_modfanmadebackupfandomcom-20200215-history
Crj400 Protectorate Fan Campaign
This text was saved from old original Paradox mod wiki on September 30, 2012. Decided to do a Protectorate fan campaign as a bit of fun, and to get some practice for redoing my fanfaction campaign. Suggestions and criticism are highly appreciated. Briefing is initially done by the Core Mind Collective for the first few missions, before switching to Jacob. It will then switch back to the Core Mind Collective, for reasons explained below. = Electrical Protectorate: Doomsday March = Mission One: Invaders of London Location: London Tileset: Primary Objective: Destroy every civilian building. Secondary Objective: Destroy the Allied Paradrop Beacons. Secondary Objective: Destroy the Allied Intelligence Bureaus. New Units: * Technic * Aggressor Background: Unit, you have been selected as being the most suitable candidate for our campaign. Our analysis through simulations shows a 94% compatibility for our strategies. It is time to announce our presence. Jacob himself has named a set of six cities to destroy, one for each major world power known to us. You have been assigned London, the stronghold of the Allies. Intelligence shows that there are low forces in the city itself, with most units defending the coast. Destroy this city before the Allies can pull back to defend it. Leave nothing standing. Summary: Simply put, this mission is designed for sheer destructive fun. You start with a Singularity Core, some Technics, a Disassembler, Articifer, and more than enough money to make a decent-sized group of Aggressors to begin with. Add to that, destroyed civilian buildings are worth a decent amout when salvaged, and getting an army of hundreds or even thousands of Aggressors is fairly easy. That said, 3 Allied Paradrop Beacons will periodically drop in Peacekeepers, Attack Dogs and Multigunners to try and stop you. As well as this, there are 3 Allied Intelligence Bureaus (Reskinned Defence Bureaus, in design) which will use GOOP Strikes, Chrono Rifts and Clockstop to slow you down. You do not need to destroy these to win, only needing to destroy all the civilian buildings. Civilian buildings are located in the center of the map, the Paradrop Beacons and Intelligence Bureaus are at the edges of the map. A river with bridges separates the London map into two halves. The bridges are easily destroyed, giving you more resources to scavenge, and posibbly trapping enemies on the other side: remember, you can walk underwater, they cannot! Mission Two: Decleration of War Location: Rome Sprawl Tileset: Sprawl Primary Objective: Investigate the failed assault on the Rome Sprawl Primary Objective: Destroy all Talon forces in the area. Primary Objective: Capture the Talon Library in the Vatican. Secondary Objective: New Units: * Malacostraca * Nightmares * Effigy Background: Summary: Find out why the attack force in the Rome Sprawl failed. Surprise, its the Talon! They thought you were targetting the Vatican! The sprawl near this area is empty, people evacuating when they saw a robot kill team. There are a limited number of Talon units moving through the Sprawl; they do not respawn, so don't worry about taking heavy losses. To find out more about the Talon, you have to capture the Talon Library within the Vatican. The Vatican is protected with hidden weapons eeverywhere: flamethrowers in statues, nuns with ambiaric swords, and cannons hidden in the buildings there. When you capture it, the Protectorate finally learn of the Talon... along with another curiosity to investigate... Mission Three: Contact Location: Tileset: Primary Objective: Secondary Objective: Background: New Units: * Modules (Conventional) * Tracers * Seekers Summary: The Talon Library mentions that GAP was phased out, partly by pressure from them, partly by the Allies acting alone, due to its unusual effects. The Protectorate want to find out more... In case you haven't guessed, this is when the other powers first realise the Protectorate are acting alone, and when the Protectorate first contact the Icon. Mission Four: Watch and Wait Location: Tileset: Primary Objective: Capture the Chronosphere Primary Objective: Take less than 15 minutes to capture the Chronosphere Primary Objective: Destroy the Allied and Talon Bases Secondary Objective: New Units: * Modules (Kinetic Ramshell, Gatling Automatics) * Reflex Light Tank * Equaliser AA Tank Background: Summary: You will start with a fully furnished base... only for it to be immediatley destroyed by Talon air units and Firestorm Generator strikes. Oh well, looks like you only have Technics for now! Allied patrols pass in such a way that there is a 10-15 second gap every two minutes or so; run in and get the Chronosphere in this gap. The Chronosphere is central to the Transdimensional Summoner, and the Allies will tighten security if you take too long, thus there is a time limit. Once you have the Chronosphere, it will warp in the buildings you were deprived of at the beginning. Destroy the Allied base to prevent them taking the Chronosphere back, and the Talon base to stop them attacking you. Mission Five: Heart of JADE Location: Tileset: Primary Objective: Aquire the five JADE samples. Primary Objective: Aquire 25,000 dollars. Secondary Objective: New Units: * Modules (Chemical Explosive, Support) * Exterminators * Extinctors * Hunter Killer Background: Summary: The Transdimensional Summoner needs a massive amount of power to work. Thankfully, the Syndicate executive of a certain Sprawl has agreed to transfer all power from a Sprawl to you for 20 minutes, for the right price; that price being 25,000 dollars and five samples of JADE. To do so, however, means going straight into Green China. Mission Six: Mind the GAP Location: Tileset: Primary Objective: Destroy the guards protecting the 'Washington' PAWI generators. Primary Objective: The PAWI generators must survive. Primary Objective: Destroy the Confederate base. Secondary Objective: Destroy the four Spiral Towers. New Units: * Screamer Jet * Locust Gunship * Gremlins * Devastator (this mission only, 'unlocked' later) Background: Summary: To finish the Transdimensional summoner, the Protectorate need the 'Washington' PAWI generators, the most powerful PAWI generators ever constructed. The Confederates will not be happy about this, though. You have a big group of Devastators, along with a large supporting group of air units. You cannot construct any new units, but destroying the Spiral Towers will let the Protectorate periodically sent reinforcements (the more Spiral Towers destroyed, the more frequent reinforcements come), but a good commander should have enough units from the start if they play well. Spiral towers are powerful anti-air platforms, creating tornados with spiral technology that utterly annihilate units in a big area. A slow rate of fire and tracking speed lets you destroy them. Mission Seven: The Betrayal Location: Tileset: Primary Objective: Protect the Transdimensional Summoner for 20 minutes. Primary Objective: The Transdimensional Summoner must survive. Secondary Objective: Background: New Units: * Modules (Potassium K-Rounds, Fractal) * Executor Tripletank * Aggravator Leaping Sub * Undertow AA Sub * Mitosis Sub Summary: Pull the Icon into this world, seal him in a permanent shell, and fuse him with Jacob. Surely, nothing bad can come from this! Mission Eight: A Fate Worse Than Death Location: Tileset: Primary Objective: Flee. Primary Objective: The Core Mind Collective must escape. Secondary Objective: Background: New Units: * Obliterator Superheavy Artillery Summary: Big surprise! The extradimensional, mind-devouring, unspeakably monstrous cosmic horror turned out to be untrustworthy! More than half the Protectorate are dead (as in, wiped completely, no trace left), and Jacob has been consumed by the Icon. The mission is to escape the Icon, to retreat and plan a conterattack. Mission Nine: The Alliance Location: Tileset: Primary Objective: Secure an alliance with the Allies Primary Objective: Secure an alliance with the Soviets Primary Objective: Secure an alliance with the Empire Primary Objective: Secure an alliance with the Syndicate Primary Objective: The diplomatic buildings must survive. Secondary Objective: Background: New Units: * Kraken * Eviscerator Submarine * Eradicator Battlesub Summary: The Protectorate alone cannot destroy the Icon. Not all armies are available, though. The Confederates are still in America, the Chinese have retreated to space, and the Talon still want to destroy you. This leaves the Allies, Soviets, Empire and Syndicate to help you. You need to capture each diplomatic building with a Technic. For 5 minutes, while the Technic channels the Core Mind Collective to negotiate a ceasefire, a constant swarm of Protectorate under the Icon's control will try to destroy it. Negotiate with all four powers to complete the level. Mission Ten: Rise Up Location: Tileset: Primary Objective: Destroy the 3 posessed Protectorate bases. Secondary Objective: Background: New Units: * Devastator Air Battleship * Behemoth Aerial Carrier Summary: The Icon has taken control of the Protectorate bases left in the area (the consumed Protectorate gave him the access codes). Destroy them, to stop him using them against you later. Mission Eleven: To Kill a God Location: Tileset: Primary Objective: Kill the Icon, once and for all. Secondary Objective: Background: Summary: The Protectorate, Allies. Soviets, Empire and Syndicate unite to destroy the Icon permanently. The 'Icon' in this mission is much more powerful than even the normal Icon, however; it has five times the health, and is supported by insane civilians who are unaffected by its aura of destruction. As well as this, the Talon are still trying to wipe the Protectorate out entirely, apparently believing this will stop the Icon. Thus, you will periodically be unable to produce units (due to them destroying bases around the globe, and forcing the Protectorate to reconfigure their systems), making you dependent on your allies. Mission Twelve: Introspection Location: Tileset: Primary Objective: Destroy the Talon Forges. Primary Objective: Venus must survive. Secondary Objective: Background: Summary: You need to clear the Talon from the final area still under Protectorate control. That said, you have only Venus for this mission. Use her disguise abilities well. Mission Thirteen: How Human is Human? Location: Tileset: Primary Objective: Hold out against Talon forces for 30 minutes Primary Objective: The Core Mind Collective Hub must survive Secondary Objective: Background: Summary: The Core Mind Collective is having an internal crisis with its previous actions. Defend them from constantly respawning Talon forces unitl they make their decision; whether to delete the Protectorate entirely, or to let it continue to exist. Epilogue Category:FanFiction